


In a Garden on Risa

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, Woman on Top, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: While on their honeymoon on Risa, Weyoun and Ezri make love in a public garden.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 15





	In a Garden on Risa

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Public sex

The sky was blue. Weyoun had never seen such a thing. At least, not that he could remember. This Weyoun, this one right here in this garden with Ezri, had only ever known the limitless night sky of space, and briefly the black, starless sky of the planet where he had hidden to wait for Odo. Even in his vaguest memories borrowed from his progenitor of the Vorta Homeworld before the Dominion takeover, the sky had never been like this. That sky, if memory served him, had been a pale lilac-tinted silver. But this sky was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was the color of the ocean, as Ezri had shown him the morning they had arrived on Risa. He loved the ocean.

He loved the sky, too. It was magnificent. He had never seen a sky so magnificent, and he was glad to be able to share it with her.

“What do you think?” she asked as they laid on a picnic blanket looking up at the wisps of clouds as they passed by.

He smiled. “It’s wonderful.”

“I think so, too,” she said, returning his smile.

He scooted closer to her on the blanket and leaned in to kiss her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, and the other on her waist.

“What’s this?” she asked, giggling.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked,” he said, pulling back nervously.

“Hold on. Come back,” she said, turning onto her side, wrapping her arm around him, pulling him closer again, and placing another tender kiss on his lips which gradually became deeper and more urgent.

“Are we alone?” he asked a few moments later, his lips moving lower.

“There was no one else in the park when we arrived,” she said, giggling again as he nipped playfully at her collarbone. “Why? What have you got in mind?”

He pecked her on the lips. “A few different things,” he said with a sly sort of grin.

“Don’t you think we should wait until we get back to the hotel?” she asked.

“You said we were alone.”

“And what if we aren’t?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed again as he rolled her onto her back and got on top of her.

He kissed her sweetly. “I’m sure we won’t be the first newlyweds to make love in a public garden on Risa.”

“You’re probably right,” she murmured, caressing his cheek as he kissed her again, softer this time.

“Though, if we’re arrested regardless, I’m sure this will be great fun to explain to Colonel Kira,” he teased.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

She laughed, and so did he.

“If you would rather wait until we get back to the hotel, we can,” he said, starting to push himself off of her.

“No,” she whispered, kissing him again, and she took him by surprise, flipping them so that she was on top.

“Oh, we’re going to do it this way then,” he said.

He sat up and hooked his hands behind her knees, dragging her closer so that her body was flush with his.

“Seems less conspicuous, don’t you think?” she asked, rolling her hips.

“ _Oh_ ,” he sighed, his eyes falling closed momentarily. “A bit more modest, at least.”

He kissed her hungrily, sliding his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to bunch at her hips. Reaching down between them, she unfastened his trousers and he raised his hips so she could lower them just enough to free him. She squeezed his shoulder tightly with her free hand and he clung to her, both of them gasping for air as she sank down, taking him inside her, their kisses quickly becoming less refined as she began to move.

“ _Hmm_ ,” she moaned softly at the feeling of the ridges at the base of his shaft rubbing against her clit. “Oh, my.”

His lips migrated lower once more, to the crook of her neck. The sound of the birds and insects and the wind through the trees and the leaves of the plants mingled with the sounds of soft sighs and barely-audible moans and gentle but sloppy kisses on mouths, faces, necks, shoulders, arms, wrists.

“Weyoun,” she breathed, clinging to him as she pressed on, her movements slow but steady.

One of his hands found its way under her dress again, sliding over her body, relishing the feeling of her skin against his. He groaned at the wave of pleasure that rolled over him, and his hips rose to meet hers, making her gasped as his cock pressed deeper into her.

“ _Ohh_ , that feels good,” he said with a moan.

Somewhere nearby, they heard what sounded like a group of people talking as they passed through some adjacent section of the garden, and they stopped.

“We should probably stay quiet,” she giggled.

He laughed with her. “Maybe you were right about waiting until we got back to the hotel,” he said.

“Do you want to stop?” she asked.

“No.”

“Me either.”

“Then keep going,” he whispered.

She raised her hips again and lowered them slowly. He held her hips, feeling the movement of them as she gradually picked back up where she had left off before.

“Oh. Oh, _yes_ ,” she panted, changing the angle of her hips so that she could feel his ridges brushing against her clit.

He laid back and she placed a hand on his chest and the other near his hips, and she rolled her hips more deliberately, taking more of him in now. She closed her eyes and her jaw fell slack, her breaths coming in shaking gasps now as she desperately tried to stay quiet despite the way her pleasure only continued to build. His cock twitched inside her and she moaned. A bit louder than expected. She was close, and he was, too.

His hips rose to meet hers and he gripped her hips with both hands, his fingers digging into her flesh.

“Oh, my,” he groaned. “Ezri.”

A moment later, her hips halted, and she let out an only half-stifled whimper as her walls tightened around him. She continued, letting him guide her hips until his body arched under hers and his hips rose one last time as he came inside her with a soft, shuddering moan. Sitting up, he kissed her hungrily and pulled her body closer to his.

“We really should get back to the hotel now,” she said with a soft laugh, still breathing heavily. “You know, in case someone saw.”

He caressed her cheek gently. “Probably,” he agreed, laughing with her.

Carefully, she raised her hips so that he slid out of her and waited for him to close the front of his trousers before she got out of his lap and began gathering their things and placing them in the picnic basket.

Glancing over at him as he folded the placemats and tucked them into the basket, she saw his eyes on her, and he smiled at her once her gaze met his.

“What?” she asked with a small laugh.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

She shook her head. “I know how you feel about me. You don’t need to say that if—”

“I mean it,” he said. “In my own understanding of the word, my own perception of it, I mean it. I feel... _immense_ love and happiness when I look at you or hear your voice, or even think about you, and so far as I can tell, that makes you the most beautiful person I know.”

Halfway through folding a napkin, she froze, and her jaw fell slack, and she just stared at him. Blinking, she dropped the napkin into the basket and moved in to hug him, both because of how wonderful it was to hear him say that and to have so many questions answered, and to hide from him the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

“I love you so much,” she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. “And I want you to know how amazing it is to hear you say that.”

“It’s the truth. And I love you, too.”

“Really,” she said, looking at him. “It makes me happy to know that you feel that way about me, but it’s also incredibly impressive for you to have gone from feeling like you were incapable of forming an opinion on something like that to actually comprehending what it means to think of something as beautiful.”

“Well,” he said. “I don’t know if I fully grasp the concept. Julian told me this blanket was hideous, but I can’t tell you if it is or isn’t. I just know how I feel about you.”

“Either way! It’s pretty amazing,” she said. “And sort of an ego boost for me, I’m not gonna lie.”

She laughed, and so did he.

They stood, and he helped her fold the blanket.

“Alright,” she said, taking his hand as he took the basket. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
